L and Light
by RisingDawn66
Summary: this is my first Death Note Yaoi fanfic hope you like will be updated because it's not finished


RisingDawn66 here and this is my Death Note Yaoi L and Light don't like don't read.

L and Light

So this morning started like any other Light woke up to see L passed out with his head on his computer laptop's keyboard. "Ugh Ryuzaki how many times do I have to tell him" so Light takes the computer cafeful not to rattle the cuffs and also avoiding the inappropriate pictures L looks at in the middle of the night to close the lid he noticed that L was only having a chat with someone. Curious like he always was if L wasn't on his 'special' sites so Light scrolled up and starreading at the beginning. "Hmm it looks like he was chatting with Near."

[12:51 L] Hey Near do you have a minute?

[12:52 Near] Yes I do what is it L?

[12:52 L] It's about the Kira case and Light I already know he is Kira which has turned out really bad for me.

[12:53 Near]What for he is Kira so you can watch him and convince the others that he is Kira then arrest him.

[12:55 Near]Are you there L?

[12:56 L]Yes it's just

[12:56 Near]It's just what L

[12:57 L]It's just I think I love Light

[122:57 Near]WHAT?!

[12:58 L]Yeah I thought you might respond like that.

[12:59 Near]Well it's ok I guess so if you love him it's fine with me since your my friend and maybe you'll learn how he kills or get him to go good or something.

[1:01 L]Thanks Near but I don't know how to tell him and I'm nervous he might reject me and think I'm really weird

[1:02 Near]Heh well that I can help say it wrap your arms around him pulling him close use one hand to hold his face up so he can't look away from you and use your other hand to go in the backside of his pants trailing down until you reach his asshole then lean in closer and kiss him however you want then slowly sticking 1 finger in at a time stick 3 fingers in his ass and release the kiss moving your fingers around slowly inside of him gently stretching him until he gets used to it then start to go a little faster reaching deeper in him and you should find a spot that's really sensitive and feels really good you should know if you found it if he just suddenly gasps and he should just melt right into your arms and how you continue is up to you.

[1:04 L]Thanks Near that's great advice 'm just wondering how you know all this?

[1:05 Near]'Special' sites

[1:05 L]You go on those sites in the middle of the night too when you can't get to sleep?

[1:06]Yeah.

Then Light was blushing really hard when he finished reading the chat and closed the laptop then he looks over at L and thinks to himself "L really does love me but why" then Light sits on the end of the bed thinking about this :GRAB: "huh what the oh hey Ryuzaki" L shakes his head and pulls himself and Light off the bed near the wall "please just call me L right now" "uh ok well whats up L is there anything you need" L had his hands on Lights shoulders staring right into his eyes "actually yes. There is something I need Light" "uh what is it?" L was wrapping his arms around Light pushing him closer to the wall and leans down to whisper into Light's ear "what I need is you because I love you" Light then blushes turning away "eh oh no you don't that is bad looking away from your lover now here's your punishment" L then wraps one of his arms around Light pulling him closer then pushes him up against the wall keeping him close he leans in and kisses Light "mmpphh L whmp pare pou poing mmmhhh" Light tries to mumble not succeeding when L sticks his tongue in his mouth. Then L using this moment he trailed his hands down Light's back and when L got to his pants he slipped his hand into Lights pants going down to his asshole and released the kiss having a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths together "Light this is going to hurt at first" L whispered into Lights ear then he slid 1 of his fingers in "ngh L please stop it hurts" Light says in a whisper then L slipped another finger in and started scissoring around "ngh L please it feels weird please stop" Light says blushing "it's ok Light I know it feels weird and it hurts but it will feel really good soon I promise" then L slides the 3rd finger in and moves them around and starts to gently stretch him out while going deeper until finally "haaah ngh. L please no no more please I can't take it ngh ahhh" L hit the spot and starts probing the spot "ahh ahah L L please stop it I I feel weird please stop ahhh L why do I feel like this?" Light asks in a blushing mess leaning on L "don't worry Light it's normal to feel this way." "oh ok if if yo-you say so nghh" Light sighs out "Light how does it feel,it's gotten better right" "uh yeah except I still feel weird like like I'm going to to" "to cum it's perfectly normal and it's better to release it then keep it in." L whispers to Light "uh mmm uh ahahh" :spew: "hahaahhaaah" Light breaths heavily "fell better now Light?" "yeah L" then L picks Light up bringing him to the bed laying him down unbuckling and taking Lights pants and boxers off then the sirt which would be difficult thanks to the cuffs so L just decided to cut it off. Gazing down on Lights body he realized how fragile Light's body is."Light your body is so fragile and beautifully gazeful" then L travels down to Light's cock skillfully licking the tip then engulfing Light's whole cock "hahahaaa L what what're doing nnmmgh I I can't hold it L I'm I'm gonna cu-ahhh" then L gets a mouthful of Light'shot steamy sticky cum :gulp: "L did you just swallow that? L shoke his head yes "Light could I go inside you?" "Uh yeah I I guess so" then L gets some lubricant taking out his own cock then pours and rubs some lubricant on it and positions it at Light's entrance "Light I'm not going to lie to you this will hurt it that ok?" "uh yeah as long as you be gentle." then L starts entering Light "ngh ha eh uh ahh" Light then starts moving in time with L when he gets used to it which L goes in further and faster "L uh it it feels so good ahh I I think I'm gonna ahhhh" then Light cums all over himself and L's stomach "L why does it feel like your cock is throbbing in me?" "Light it's because I'm close to cumming" "please cum inside me L I want to be filled with your essence." and as Light asked L did exactly that and came inside of Light's ass "how does it feel Light to have our bodies connected as one. How how does it feel?" "It it feels perfect" Light sighs out then they kiss and then they fall asleep together.

The End

Hope you liked it.


End file.
